Półfinałowa Jazda!
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 19 Aktualna Sytuacja, Finałowa 3! 400px Chris leżał na leżaku i popijał herbatę. Chris: Witajcie w półfinałowym odcinku Wiejskiej Legendy! W grze została już tylko trójka wieśniaków, chociaż łącznie było ich tutaj 21! Kamera pokazuje wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników, wykopywanych przez osła. Nagle do kamery wepchała sie Marie Joulie, dając znak Chris'owi by sie pośpieszył. Marie Joulie (szeptem): Przyszedł sponsor na nowy sezon! Chris: Ekhem.. A tak.. Co ja miałem.. Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wiejskiej Legendzie! Finałowa piątka postanowiła pograć sobie z rana w butelkę. A tam Jo nie chciała wyjawić prawdziwego uczucia do Brick'a. Zobaczyliśmy też pierwszy namiętny pocałunek Charlotte i Moreno! Następnie zwołałem zawodników na zadanie, czyli wielki przepływ w górę rzeki na poszukiwanie krowiego totemika. Podczas wyścigu, uczestnicy mieli okazje poznać Grace, która miała za zadanie przeszkadzać wszystkim. Wychodziło jej to dobrze, ponieważ udało sie jej spowolnić wszystkich po za Charlotte i Moreno, których dzięki zdjęciu jak sie obejmują uciekała przed nimi do samego wodospadu. I kiedy przy wodospadzie była wojna pomiędzy Charlotte, Moreno i Jo to sytuacje wykorzystała Veronica, i zgarnęła zloty krowi totemik zapewniając sobie nietykalność. Na dramatycznej ceremonii Charlotte wpadła w swoje sidła, i została zdradzona przez Moreno. A ponieważ miała tyle samo głosów co Jo, to obie pożegnały sie z wioską . . W grze pozostała już tylko TRÓJKA i tylko jeden MILION DOLARÓW! Kto dostanie sie do finału, a kto odpadnie tuz przed nim...? Zostańcie z nami na półfinałowy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy! <Intro> Łazienka Zadowolona Veronica rozkłada swoje kosmetyki po całej łazience. ' Po chwili wybrała jeden z setek ręczników i weszła pod prysznic. Stodoła Chłopaków Brendon, od kiedy tylko sie obudził był w stodole chłopaków sam. Samotność wcale go nie przeraziła, i odpalił sobie muzykę na maxa. ' Usiadł wygodnie na swoim łóżku i skupił sie tylko i wyłącznie na muzyce. Przyczepa dla Ekipy Podczas kiedy Veronica i Brendon relaksowali sie w samotności, Moreno nie marnował czasu i udał sie do przyczepy dla ekipy na spotkanie z Marie Joulie. ' Zapukał do przyczepy Marie Joulie. Nie czekał dłużej niż kilka sekund, a w drzwiach pokazała sie Francuzka. Marie Joulie: Co za miła niespodzianka! Co cie do mnie sprowadza, przystojniaczku? ^^ Moreno: Wydaje mi sie, ze mogę załatwić ci kostium strażacki. Marie Joulie: OMG! Serio?! Moreno: No oczywiście.. Licze tylko w zamian na małą przysługę. Marie Joulie: Wejdź! To trzeba obgadać tylko przy herbatce z panem strażakiem! Moreno wszedł do środka, a Marie Joulie zamknęła drzwi. Stołówka Kilkanaście minut później. Chris zwołał finałową trójkę na stołówkę. Jako pierwszy pojawił sie Moreno i usiadł przy stole czekając na resztę. Moment później przyszedł również Brendon. Moreno: Witaj przyjacielu. Brendon: Eeee.. Siemka, ziom. ' Moreno: Zostaliśmy tylko we trójkę. Brendon: Spostrzegawczy jesteś. Moreno: Tylko obiektywny. Co powiesz na męski finał? I wyeliminowanie Veroniki przed finałem? Brendon udawał zaskoczonego jego propozycją. Brendon: Męski finał..? Czemu nie.. ' Moreno: To jak, wchodzisz w to? Wyciągnął do niego rękę. Brendon chwile sie zawahał, lecz ją uścisnął. Moreno: Mądry wybór.. Tymczasem na stołówce pojawiła sie spóźniona, lecz idealnie odpicowana Veronica. Na głowie miała jeszcze turban. ' Veronica dosiadła sie do chłopaków. Veronica: Hejka chłopaki, jak sie macie? ^^ ' Brendon: Hej laska, wyglądasz czader... Moreno zamknął mu usta, rzucając groźne spojrzenie. Moreno: Ciao cara. Gotowa na dzisiejszą poraż.. To znaczy potyczkę? Veronica: Ani trochę! W ogóle nie dali nam czasu na porządną kąpiel. No helloł! Kąpać sie tylko 20 minut?! Moreno: Tez tego nie rozumiem.. Finałowa trójka nadal rozmawiała, do kiedy zza kuchennej lady nie wyłoniła sie Marie Joulie, niosac im na talerzu ogromnego kurczaka. Marie Joulie: Bon appétit! Postawiła im kurczaka na stole. Brendon: Ogromny kurczak?! Super robota ziomalko! Brendon wbił w kurczaka widelec, chcąc odkroić sobie kawałek. Ku jego zdziwieniu po wbiciu widelca w kurczaka wyleciało powietrze, a w środku nic nie było. Brendon: WTF? Marie Joulie: Ups... Moze przygotuje coś innego? Wszyscy: NIE! Marie Joulie stała zawstydzona z pozostałymi, a po chwili na stołówce pojawił sie Chris. Chris: Witam! Najedzeni? Moreno: Nie bardzo.. Chris: Tak mi przykro.. A ja dzisiaj dostałem śniadanie prosto do łóżka. Fajnie, co nie? Chrisowi odpowiedział tylko świerszcz. Chris: Moglibyście wykazać odrobinę zazdrości! Moreno: Nie bardzo nam sie chce.. Chris: Zapraszam wiec na plac główny! Najwyższa pora na zadanie. Chris wyszedł, a za nim finałowa trójka. W stołówce została Marie Joulie, i kiedy upewniła sie ze wszyscy są już na placu, zakradła sie do spiżarni Chef'a w poszukiwaniu kostiumu strażackiego. Otworzyła wiec drzwi, gdzie zobaczyła tylko siedząca na wielkiej stercie brudnych skarpet Bteh. Bteh: Co sie ku**a lampisz, człowieka wąchającego skarpet nie widziałaś?! Marie Joulie: Nie, szukam tylko.. Bteh: A ktoś sie ciebie ku**a pytał o zdanie?! Marie Joulie wycofała sie, i ponownie zamknęła Bteh w spiżarni, powstrzymując sie od puszczenia pawia. Plac Główny Chris stał przed nie wielką maszyną do losowania. Chris: Pamiętacie osoby, które pojawiały sie w zadaniach bądź przy różnych sytuacjach w tym sezonie? Veronica: Eeee.. Chris: W dzisiejszym zadaniu to oni będą wam pomagać! Wsadźcie teraz ręce do maszyny, i wylosujcie sobie współpracownika. Moreno, Brendon i Veronica podeszli i do maszyny, i wzięli po karteczce z imieniem. Veronica: Na mojej karteczce pisze Frank! Nagle przed Veronicą z drzewa zleciał Frank. Veronica: Rany! Mój pomocnik spadł z nieba! Frank ogarnął sie i wstał. Frank: Jeśli mamy współpracować panienko, liczę na kulturalne i przyzwoite zachowanie z twojej strony. Veronica: Jesteś taki słodki! Veronica zaczęła go ściskać. Frank: Uważaj! Jeszcze pognieciesz mi koszule. Veronica: Przydałaby ci sie mała zmiana garderoby, ale nie jest źle! Frank: Nie widzę wad w moim ubiorze. ' Brendon natomiast długo zwlekał z odczytaniem karteczki. Brendon: Oby to była dziewczyna, oby to była dziewczyna.. W końcu odczytał imię na kartce: Brendon: Maddie? Czyli będę współpracował z dziewczyną? EKSTRA! Maddie pojawiła sie nagle za jego plecami. Maddie: Zgadza sie! Brendon: Czadzik! Nie dość ze dziewczyna, to do tego jest piękna! Maddie: Mrrr.. Słodki jesteś.. ' ' Moreno losował najdłużej. W końcu jednak wybrał sobie karteczkę. Moreno: Hmm.. JoJo. Rozejrzał sie dookoła. Nikt jednak nie spadł z drzewa, ani nie stał za jego plecami. Moreno: Czyżby trafił mi sie duch? Nagle na jego plecy wskoczyła JoJo. JoJo: Witaj Włoski ogierze! JoJo przeprasza za spóźnienie, ale JoJo została zaproszona na śniadanie z wiewiórkami i nie mogła odmówić! Hihi. Moreno: Pamiętam cie.. JoJo: To nie jest zdziwieniem dla JoJo! Ciężko JoJo nie zapamiętać! Chris: Tsa.. Widze ze jesteście w komplecie. Przejdźmy za ten do zadania! Moreno: Gdzie idziemy tym razem? Chris: Wielki wyścig do finału rozpoczniecie właśnie.. Tutaj! Rozpoczniecie od wspólnej budowy z parterami pojazdu! Obojętnie jaki on będzie, byleby miał cztery koła! Kumacie? Świerszcz. Chris: Eeeeh, nie ważne. Dalsze instrukcje otrzymacie po zbudowaniu samochodu. Wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia i materiały znajdziecie tradycyjnie w starej szopie Chef'a.. Zawodnicy pobiegli do szopy. Zadanie, budowanie Wszyscy najpierw udali sie do szopy, po potrzebne do budowania pojazdów materiały. Chwile później wszyscy ponownie znajdowali sie na placu, będąc w trakcie konstrukcji. Veronica i Frank Veronica leżała na kocu i sie opalała, a Frank starał sie zbudować jej pojazd. Frank: Jaki sobie panienka samochód życzy? Części mamy dużo, wiec żadnego problemu nie będzie. Veronica: Niech będzie różowy! Frank (facepalm): Nie oto mi chodziło, Veroniko. Veronica: Oj tam. Zrób co chcesz, ja sie na tym nie znam! Frank westchnął, a Veronica wzięła jedno z czasopism i pochłonęła sie w lekturze. Brendon i Maddie U nich współpraca układała sie lepiej, i oboje montowali koła. Brendon: Jak na laskę to nieźle znasz sie na rzeczy! Maddie: Mam to uznać za komplement? Brendon: Eeee.. No oczywiście, ziomalko! Skonczyli wkladac ostatnie koło. Maddie: No to jeszcze trzeba jakoś je napompować. Brendon: Kurcze.. Ja to mam szczęście, ze trafiłem akurat na ciebie. Maddie: Dlaczego? Jeśli dostaniesz sie do finału, to ja tez dostane nagrodę. Brendon: Serio? A ja myślałem, ze zależy ci na mojej wygranej, bo.. Maddie: Nie ważne. Skocze poszukać pompki. Maddie udała sie do stodoły Chefa, a Brendon w tym czasie zajął sie nałożeniem na samochód lakieru. Moreno i JoJo Moreno budował sobie pojazd sam, ponieważ JoJo uznała ze pilnie musi spotkać sie z wilczym stadem. ' Pomimo zapału i ambicji Moreno, to budowanie samochodu nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Kazda złożona przez niego część po chwili sie rozpadała. Veronica i Frank Tutaj nadal nic sie nie zmieniło. Frank wylewał wszystkie poty przy budowie gokartu dla Veroniki, która teraz zwierzała sie mu z różnych doświadczeń życiowych. Veronica: ...I właśnie dlatego stanowczo odradzam fioletowe ciuszki! Frank: Doprawdy interesujące. Moze lepiej mi troche pomozesz? Veronica: Oczywiście! Podbiegła do niego, i chustką otarła mu pot z czoła. Veronica: Już! Frank: Nie dokładnie to miałem na myśli. Proszę cie tylko o zamontowanie kierownicy! Veronica: Bułka bez masła! Veronica wzięła kierownice, i próbowała umieścić ją w bagażniku. Veronica: Widzisz? To dla mnie żaden problem! Frank: Lepiej wracaj do swojego czytania.. Veronica: Jak uważasz, kapitanie! ^^ Veronica wróciła do opalania sie, a Frank kończył budowę. Brendon i Maddie Maddie wróciła już ze zdobytą pompką. Reszta była już gotowa, wiec pozostały im tylko do zrobienia koła. Brendon: Zgrana z nas drużyna, nie sądzisz? Maddie: Może i masz racje. Maddie przejęła od niego pompke i zaczęła pompowanie ostatniego z kół. Brendon w tym czasie zapatrzył sie na jej biust. Maddie wkrótce to zauważyła. Maddie: Ekhem! Potrząsnęła nim. Brendon: A tak.. Skończyliśmy? Maddie: Na to wygląda. ' Moreno i JoJo Moreno męczył sie ze swoim "pojazdem" do czasu, kiedy zza krzaków na ogromnym, wyścigowym i ulepszonym samochodzie wyjechała JoJo. JoJo: JoJo wita partnera wspaniałym prezentem! Moreno: Wow! Skąd to wytrzasnęłaś? JoJo: JoJo zrobiła to własnymi rękoma! A pomagali w tym JoJo jej przyjaciele. Moreno: Ze niby budowałaś to cacko z wilczym stadem?! JoJo potakiwała. Moreno: Dobra, nie ważne! Świetna robota! Moreno wskoczył na pojazd i razem pojechali do Chrisa. Plac Główny Zawodnicy w komplecie przyjechali do znajdującego sie na linii startowej Chrisa. Chris: Waszym zadaniem jest okrążyć całą wioskę, wykonując po drodze rożne zadania. Bedzie ich dokładnie 5! Na każde macie określoną ilość czasu, a jeśli dane zaliczycie zadanie otrzymacie flagę. Flage możecie użyć jako 5 minutowe spowolnienie dla rywala w następnym zadaniu. Wasi wspolpracowanicy, mają głównie za zadanie przeszkadzać w zadaniach waszym przeciwnikom. Do finału wejdą dwie pierwsze osoby na mecie! Pytania? Wszyscy podnoszą ręce. Chris: Wyścig do finału ogłaszam za rozpoczęty!! Zawodnicy ruszyli. '' Wyścig ''Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęła sie dwójka: Moreno i JoJo. Moreno kierował, a JoJo siedziała na dachu. JoJo: Zostawiamy resztę w tyle! Moreno: Świetnie, może więc zostawimy im niespodziankę? JoJo: JoJo uwielbia niespodzianki! Moreno kliknął czarny przycisk, i zza samochodu ulotniła sie smoła, wprost przed koła drugiego Brendon'a i Maddie. Brendon: Fuck! Wpadliśmy w poślizg. Maddie: Bez paniki.. Maddie wcisnęła jeden z guzików, i ich kołach pojawiły sie dwa mopy. Brendon: Lol, zapomniałem o tym! Brendon wcisnął gaz i ponownie powoli zaczęli doganiać Moreno. Tymczasem jazda Veronice w ogóle nie wychodziła. Veronica: Ale w tym różowym samochodziku jest milutko! Veronica prawie wjechała w drzewo. Frank: Skup sie na drodze! ' Veronica: No przecież sie skupiam! To ten samochód jest jakiś dziwny. Ale bynajmniej jest lusterko. Zagapiła sie w lusterku. Frank: Uważaj! Veronica: Aaaaa! I wjechali w krzaki. A Moreno oraz JoJo już byli przy pierwszym zadaniu. Czekała na nich Marie Joulie oraz trzy krowy. Moreno: Niech zgadnę.. Dojenie krów?! Marie Joulie: Dokładnie! Masz 5 minut. Jeśli ci sie uda, dostaniesz flagę. Gestem dała mu znak, żeby zajął stanowisko z najmniejszym wiadrem. Moreno: Grazie.. JoJo wskoczyła na jego krowę, przez co krowa zaczęła panikować. Moreno: Lepiej stamtąd złaź! Subito! JoJo: Ale JoJo chce tylko pomóc... Moreno: To przedziuraw innym wiadra. Tylko szybko! Brendon i Maddie nadjeżdżają.. JoJo: Ale JoJo nie lubi oszukiwać.. Moreno: Nawet dla mnie tego nie zrobisz? Rzucił jej zalotne spojrzenie. JoJo: Noo.. Dobra. ^^ Kilka minut później pojawili sie Brendon i Maddie. JoJo zdążyła przedziurawić tylko ich wiadro, a potem wskoczyla na drzewo. Brendon: Dobra, biorę sie do roboty! Maddie: Moreno ma już polowe wiadra! Idę go powstrzymać! Brendon: Okeeej. To ja ogarnę tą krowe.. Brendon ostrożnie zaczął doić krowę, która wrogo sie na niego gapiła. Brendon: No co? Przecież staram sie być delikatny. Maddie podeszła do Moreno. Maddie: Widze ze masz wprawę w dojeniu krów. Moreno: Próbujesz mnie poderwać? Heh, nie ze mną te numery! Maddie: Tak? W takim razie ciekawe dlaczego masz... Nagle zza krzaków wyjechała Veronica z Frank'iem, i na pełnym gazie wybili sie w powietrze przelatując nad resztą i lądując w sianie. Veronica: Jeeej! To było genialne! Ja chce jeszcze raz! Frank: Nigdy w życiu! Skup sie lepiej na zadaniu do wykonania. Veronica: Dojenie krów? Masło bez bułki! ' Veronica zajęła ostatnie stanowisko. JoJo natychmiast zaczęła obrzucać ją żołędziami. Veronica: Ej, kto jest na tym drzewie? JoJo (emituje inny głos): Yyyy.. Wiewiórka! Veronica: Słyszałeś Frank?! Gadająca wiewiórka! Frank: To nie jest wiewiórka.. Tymczasem Moreno udało już sie skończyć napełnianie wiadra. Zdążył w ciągu pięciu minut, dlatego otrzymał od Marie Joulie flagę. Moreno: Grazie Bella (przesłał Marie Joulie buziaka) Wskakuj JoJo, jedziemy dalej! JoJo przeskoczyła po kilku drzewach i wskoczyła prosto do samochodu. Moreno: Hasta la vista, frajerzy! Odjechali. Brendon starał sie jak mógł, jednak jego wiadro było podziurawione. Frank: Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, ze wasze wiadro ma dziury? Maddie: Hahaha, jasne... CO?! Frank: Kiepsko wam idzie coś z tym dojeniem. Maddie sprawdziła wiadro, i rzeczywiście było przedziurawione. Maddie: Czy to twoja sprawka?! Frank: Moja?! W życiu. Maddie: To kto niby inny mógłby to zrobić? Frank: Nie wiem? Pojawiliśmy sie tutaj po was. Podeszła do nich Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Przykro mi, ale piec minut minęło.. Wiec nie dostaniecie flagi, ale możecie ruszyć dalej. Brendon: Świetnie, ziom! Teraz Moreno kogoś spowolni.. Pozostała czwórka szybko wsiadła do samochodów, i odjechali szlakiem na drugie zadanie. Na drugie zadanie w międzyczasie dojechali Moreno i JoJo. Czekał na nich Chris. Moreno: O nie! Chris: Co, nie spodziewaliście sie mnie, prawda? Moreno: Dawaj już to zadanie! Chris: Nie ma sprawy.. Musisz sturlać sie w beczce z tej oto górki na pole. Chris pokazał górkę pełną kamieni, drzew i innych przeszkód. Chris: Żeby zdobyć flagę, musisz uniknąć wturlania sie na beczce do rowu. Apropo flagi.. Skoro zdobyłeś jedną, możesz ją użyć jako 5 minutowe spowolnienie dla jednego z rywali. Moreno: Spowalniam Brendona. Moreno wbił flagę na rysunek z twarzą Brendon'a i wszedł do beczki. JoJo: A JoJo co będzie robić? Chris: Będziesz dawać mu wskazówki, aby unikał przeszkód. Moreno: Przecież i tak nie mam jak tym kierować. Chris: Zamknij sie i ruszaj! JoJo mocno wypchnęła z górki beczkę z Moreno. Moreno: Geronimoooooo! Po chwili przyjechali Brendon i Maddie oraz Veronica i Frank. Chris: Brendon, musisz odczekać piec minut zanim zaczniesz wykonywać zadanie. Brendon: Zajebiście. -.- Veronica: O jejku.. Mam sie turlać w beczce?! Chris: Jeśli chcesz wygrać, to nie masz innego wyboru! Veronica: No doobra... Veronica weszła do beczki. Veronica: Fu! Ale tu okropnie! Frank: Przestań gadać tylko ruszaj! Frank popchnął beczkę z Veronicą z całej siły. Ta ledwo co sie przesunęła, ale i tak wystarczająco żeby zaczęła sie turlać. JoJo: Włoski ogierze! Uważać! Ostry kamien przed tobą! Jednak było za późno. Beczka Moreno uderzyła prosto w duży kamień, i rozpadła sie na kilka małych części, a Moreno wpadl do rowu na polu. JoJo: A JoJo uprzedzała! Moreno: Trochę za późno, wiesz?! JoJo: Oj tam, oj tam.. Moreno wstał i chciał ruszyć z powrotem na górkę, jednak po drodze potraciła go Veronica, której udało sie uniknąć rowy. Frank: Brawo!! Udało ci sie!! Chris dal Veronice flagę. Chris: Przy następnym zadaniu będziesz mogła kogoś spowolnić. Moreno: A ja? Chris: Tobie sie nie udało, wiec nic nie dostaniesz! Moreno: Cazzo! Jedziemy Veronica i Frank, oraz Moreno i JoJo odjechali szlakiem na następne zadanie. Maddie: Piec minut minęło, właź do beczki Brendon! Brendon: Nareszcie! Nie mogłem sie doczekać, ziom! Brendon wszedł do beczki, a Maddie go popchnęła. Skały Kolejny etap z zadaniem znajdował sie na skałach. Kilka minut później w tym samym czasie przyjechali tutaj Veronica z Frank'iem i Moreno z JoJo. Przed nimi znajdowała sie ogromna przepaść, i trzy kłody, prowadzace na drugą gdzie znajdowała sie jedna flaga. Frank (do Veroniki): Zaczekaj, możemy użyć spowolnienia! Veronica: Masz racje! Moreno: Oczywiście. Użyj go na Brendonie. Frank: Chyba sobie żartujesz! Nie jesteśmy aż tacy głupi! Moreno: Jesteś pewny? Veronica wbiła w flage w rysunek z twarzą Brendon'a. Frank: (facepalm) Moreno: Dziękujemy i żegnamy Veroniko! Moreno i JoJo ostrożnie przeszli na drugą stronę kłody. Kiedy byli już po drugiej stronie, strącili wszystkie pozostałe kłody do przejścia, i biorąc flagę pobiegli do kolejnego zadania. Frank: Kiepsko! Ten Włoch raczej już jest w finale, a co więcej nie mamy jak iść dalej. Co robimy?! Veronica bawiła sie swoimi włosami. Veronica: Czyż nie są one śliczne? Frank stracił cierpliwość. Frank: WEŹ SIE WRESZCIE W GARŚĆ! Veronica osłupiała. Frank: Sorki, nie chciałem aż tak krzyknąć.. Veronica: Masz racje! Oświeciło mnie! Frank spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Frank: Co cie oświeciło? Veronica: Ze musimy przejść jakoś na drugą stronę! Frank (double-facepalm) Veronica: ..Ale wiem jak! Veronica zerwała jedną, długą i elastyczną gałąź i przypięła ją spinkami z dwóch stron. Następnie koniec jednej rzuciła na drugą stronę do pnia drzewa, dzięki czemu była stabilna. Drugą spinką przypięła sie do paska i po rozbiegu przeleciała na drugą stronę. Frank przyglądał sie temu z podziwem. Frank: Wow! Veronica: Na co czekasz? Przechodź na drugą stronę, i widzimy sie w tutaj! Rzuciła mu spinkę. Ten zobaczyl nadjezdzajacych Brendon'a i Maddie, wiec zamknal oczy i pomimo strachu skoczyl na drugą stronę. Kiedy otworzył oczy, znajdował sie przed Veronicą. Veronica: Udało ci sie! ' Przybili sobie piatke i pobiegli dalej. Frank: Czekaj.. A liana? Brendon i Maddie na pewno z niej skorzystają! Veronica: No to niech skorzystają. Tymczasem Brendon i Maddie przyjechali na skały, i znowu musieli odczekać kolejne 5 minut. Maddie: Veronica nas spowolniła?! To nie miało sensu.. Brendon: Ale czeka nas za to ekstremalny skok na drugą stronę! Fuck yeah! Maddie: Taaa.. Rzeczywiście niesamowite. Odczekali piec minut, i skoczyli bez problemow korzystając z liany. Brendon popisał sie przed Maddie, i skoczył bez liany, jednak zahaczyl nogą o krawędź i o mało nie spadł. Maddie była rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją. Plaża Moreno i JoJo zbiegli ze skał i szlakiem na kolejne zadanie dotarli na plaże. Flaga znajdowała sie na wysokim słupie, oraz trzy klucze pozwalajace udac sie uczestnikom w dalsza droge. Byla tez możliwość do spowolnienia. Moreno: Chyba tym razem zachowamy naszą flagę na dwa ostatnie zadania. JoJo: JoJo chce zdobyć tą flagę! Wskoczyła wysoko na słup, jednak po chwili od razu sie ześlizgnęła. Moreno: Co jest? Moreno również spróbował wejść, lecz podobnie jak JoJo od razu sie ześlizgnął. Moreno: Olej? Chris myśli ze przed wejściem do finału powstrzyma mnie olej? Parsknął śmiechem. Moreno: Juz mam nawet jeden pomysł.. Moreno wysmarował sie olejem ze słupa na nogach i rekach, po czym zaczął tarzać sie w piasku. JoJo: Ej! JoJo tez sie chce wytarzać! Oboje wytarzali sie w piasku. Moreno: Teraz wspinaczka nie będzie już zadnym problemem! Moreno ponownie ruszył na wspinaczkę po slupie, tym razem z mniejszymi problemami. A daleka jednak nadbiegali rywale. Moreno: JoJo, spowolnij ich jakoś! JoJo: Tak jest! JoJo zagrodziła drogę Veronice i Frank'owi. JoJo: Nie możecie tam iść! Frank: Niby dlaczego? JoJo: Bo.. Tam czai sie strasznie zły smok! Frank: Żadnego smoka tutaj nie widzę! Veronica: Jakiego znowu smoka? Veronica schowała sie za swoim lusterkiem. Moreno: Chodź bella, mam flagę i klucz, biegniemy dalej! JoJo: Bella? JoJo nie nazywa sie bella, tylko JoJo. ^^ Moreno: Nie ważne. BIEGNIJ! Pobiegli dalej. Frank wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do słupa. Frank: Zabrali flagę, ale zostały jeszcze dwa klucze. Veronica: Fuuu! Ale ten slup jest brudny od oleju! Frank: Wiec musimy wymyślić coś innego. Podczas kiedy zastanawiali sie, jak mogliby zdobyć ten klucz, to na plaży przybiegł Brendon z Maddie. Brendon: Widzisz tygrysie? Jeszcze nic straconego! Maddie: Masz racje. A teraz wchodź! Brendon próbował wejść na slup, a Veronica stała przed slupem i podziwiała swoje odbicie. Natomiast Maddie i Frank chodzili po okolicy i szukali czegoś, co bym im sie przydało do pomocy przy wchodzeniu. Maddie: A może by tak.. Podstawić po prostu drabinę pod ten słup? Frank: Masz racje, dzięki za wskazówkę! Frank pobiegł do szopy Chefa po drabinę. Maddie: Grrr.. Pobiegła za nim. Brendon tymczasem ześlizgnął sie ze słupa po raz setny. Veronica malowała sie. Brendon: Joł, ziomalko! A tobie co, nie zależy ci na wygranej? Veronica: Zależy. Ale najważniejsze to dobrze wyglądać przy wygranej. Brendon: Ahaaa o.O Po chwili z drabiną przybiegł zasapany Frank. Frank: Wspinaj sie po klucz Veronica! Z drugą drabiną przyszła Maddie, i wypchała drabinę Franka. Maddie: No dalej Brendon! Frank: Ekhem! Ja bylem pierwszy. Maddie: A kto wpadł na pomysł z drabiną? No dalej Brendon, wspinaj sie! Brendon zrobił tak, jak poleciła mu Maddie i po chwili zszedł z kluczem. Maddie: Teraz może być wasza kolej! Maddie z Brendon'em pobiegli dalej, a Frank podstawił drabinę dla Veroniki. Frank: No dalej, nie mamy za wiele czasu! Veronica: Dobra, już dobra. Wchodzę przecież. Veronica również zabrała klucz, i po zejściu pobiegli dalej. Przed Grotą Kolejną przeszkodą na szlaku okazała sie grota. Moreno i JoJo przybiegli tutaj jako pierwsi, lecz przed wejściem czekał na nich Chris. Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Final jest już naprawdę blisko, jednak jeśli chcecie sie tam dostać, będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań! Moreno: Momencik.. Mamy dwie flagi, i chcemy użyć je jako spowolnienie. Po jednej dla Veroniki i Brendon'a! Chris: Dobrze. Oni wiec będą musieli poprawnie odpowiedzieć na 6 pytań, zamiast 3, które mam dla was! Moreno: Śpiesz sie! W tle było widać nadbiegających Brendon'a i Maddie, oraz Veronice i Franka. Chris: Ta grę ma pewien haczyk.. Jeśli nie odpowiecie poprawnie, to liczba wymaganych poprawnych odpowiedzi powiększy sie! Moreno: Sic! Zadawaj wreszcie to pytanie. Chris: Jak sobie chcesz. Kto odpadł w czwartym odcinku? Moreno: A skąd mam to wiedzieć?! Przecież zadebiutowałem w piątym. Chris: Zła odpowiedz! Teraz masz jeszcze 4 pytania do odpowiedzi. Moreno: Cazzo! ' Moreno odpowiedział źle również na dwa kolejne pytania. Po kilku minutach pojawiła sie reszta, wiec sytuacja sie wyrównała i każdy miał po tyle samo pytań do odpowiedzenia. Chris pytał każdego po kolei. Brendon strzelał, i czasem dobrze odpowiadał. Moreno był wściekły, ale czasem tez udało mu sie dobrze odpowiedzieć. Co innego było w przypadku Veroniki. Chris: Kolejne pytanie dla Veroniki! W którym odcinku zaginął Brick? Veronica: Kartofel? Chris: Zle! To kolejna zła odpowiedz, dlatego teraz będziesz musiała poprawnie odpowiedzieć na 30. Veronica: Jeej! ^^ Frank: Nie skomentuje tego.. Wkrótce pierwsza runda sie zakończyła, a stan wymaganych poprawnych odpowiedzi wyglądał następująco: Brendon - 2 Moreno - 4 Veronica - 35 Chris: Teraz zapraszamy waszych pomocników! Frank, JoJo i Maddie stanęli przed Chrisem. Chris: Dobrze, pierwsze pytanie do Franka! Jako iz macie ogromną stratę, to za każdą poprawną odpowiedz otrzymacie 5 pytań mniej. Frank (sarkastycznie): JuuHuu... Ta runda przebiegła znacznie szybciej. O dziwo, pomocnicy zawodników wiedzieli o sezonie więcej niż oni sami. W ten sposób jako pierwsza poprawnie na ostatnie swoje pytanie odpowiedziała Maddie. Maddie: Tak! Co mamy teraz robić? Chris: Gratulacje! Teraz wybierzcie sobie jedno z tych przejść do groty. Dwa z nich doprowadzą was do finału, a jedno na ośli wykop wstydu. Maddie i Brendon podbiegli do trzech wejść. Brendon: Które bierzemy? Maddie: Środkowe? Brendon: Okej! Wbiegli środkowym wejściem. Na kolejne i ostatnie swoje pytanie odpowiedziała JoJo, i również skończyli. JoJo: JoJo była niesamowita! ^^ Moreno: Którędy idziemy? JoJo: Momencik, JoJo sprawdzi. Obwąchała wszystkie trzy wejścia. JoJo: W prawo! Moreno: Mam ci zaufać? JoJo: Jeśli chcesz sie dostać do finału, to tak! Pobiegli prawym wejściem. Chris: Zostaliście tylko wy.. Bez żadnej możliwości wyboru. Frank: Dawaj to ostatnie pytanie! Chris: Jak sobie życzysz. Kto odpadł przed samym półfinałem? Frank: Charlotte! Chris: Zle! Będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć jeszcze na dwa pytania. ^^ Frank: A niech to.. Veronica: Nie przejmuj sie Franki! Dasz rade! ' W Grotach ''W środkowym przejściu w grocie naprzód pomimo ciasnego i wąskiego przejścia mknęli Brendon i Maddie. Brendon szedł pierwszy z zapaloną zapalniczką. Maddie: Jeśli po tym wszystkim nie dojdziesz do finału, to.. Brendon: ..Dostane buziaka? Maddie: Chciałbyś! Nagle w oddali światła zauważyli czyjąś sylwetkę. Ostrożnie podeszli bliżej, i okazało sie, ze tą osobą jest.. Isabelle: Hejka! Chyba zabłądziłam.. Brendon: Yyyy.. Znam tą laske! Isabelle: Serio? Jestem.. Isabelle podrapała sie po głowie. Isabelle: Ojć. Zapomniałam.. Maddie: Nie ważne. Wiesz jak sie stad wydostać? Isabelle: Miałam nadzieje, ze wy wiecie. Brendon i Maddie westchnęli. Maddie: Świetnie.. Idziemy dalej. Isabelle dołączyła do nich, i razem szukali wyjścia. Tymczasem innym tunelem, po prawej stronie maszerowali Moreno i JoJo, która biegała po ścianach, cały czas tropiąc pilnie drogi do wyjścia. JoJo: Wyjście musi być gdzieś blisko! JoJo czuje to! Moreno: Tylko sie opanuj. Daleko jeszcze? JoJo: 5 minut mniej niż ostatnim razem. Moreno: Zaczynam sie niecierpliwić.. JoJo: JoJo obiecuje, ze lada moment stąd wyjdziemy! Szli dalej. Kilkanaście minut później, przed wejściem do grot na ostatnie pytanie odpowiadał właśnie Frank. Chris: ..Na jakim zwierzęciu najbardziej lubi poruszać sie Dawn? Frank: What?! Co to za pytanie! Jeleniu? Chris: Prawda! Wreszcie udało wam sie skończyć, i możecie udać sie teraz lewym tunelem! Frank: Taaaak! Z radości uściskał Veronice. Po chwili jednak ją puścił, i poprawił sobie koszule. Frank: Ekhem. Ruszajmy! Veronica: Czekaj, skończę tylko.. Ale Frank ją pociągnął, i wbiegli do lewego tunelu. Wyjście z Grot Kilkanaście minut później swój tunel opuściła pierwsza drużyna: .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Moreno: Czemu tutaj tak pusto? Rozejrzeli sie z JoJo dookoła. Nikogo nie było. ... ... ... ... ... Z innego, środkowego tunelu i w innym miejscu wyszła druga drużyna Maddie, Brendon i Isabelle. Kiedy wyszli, czekali na nich uradowani pozostali przegrani oraz Marie Joulie. Szczęśliwy na widok Emmy Brendon od razu do niej podbiegł. Brendon: Misiaczku! Tak mi cie brakowało! Pocałował ją, nie dając dojść jej do głosu. Isabelle: Jakie to słoooodkie! Emmie jednak udało sie delikatnie sie oswobodzić. Emma: Ahh.. Niestety, ale widzimy sie później.. Brendon odwrócił sie do tylu, i zobacz zad osła, który na komendę Marie Joulie wykopał go i Maddie daleko w powietrze. Brendon: Nieeeeeeee! Marie Joulie: Przykro mi, ale przystojniaczek odpada! Charlotte: To Moreno powinien odpaść! Jo: Bo co, bo wreszcie cie wywalił?! Charlotte: Stul japę! Pierwsza stanęłaś na Xie, wiec masz niższą pozycje ode mnie! Jo: Chciałabyś! Tymczasem przy drugim wyjściu, do Moreno i JoJo dołączyła Veronica i Frank. Moreno: Czyli jednak nie przegraliśmy?! JoJo: Czyli JoJo miała racje?! Nagle pojawił sie Chris. Chris: Tak, zgadza sie!! Veroniko.. Moreno.. Mam zaszczyt ogłosić was finalistami Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy! Veronica: Jeeej! Chris: A kto wygra w wielkim finale? Decyzja należy do was widzowie! Zapraszam do glosowania w ankiecie na zwycięzce! '''Wyniki Półfinałowego Glosowania: - Veronica vs. Moreno (10 głosów) - Brendon vs. Veronica (9 głosów) - Moreno vs. Brendon (7 głosów)